


Worth a wound

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gun Violence - mention, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Tadashi gets kidnapped by yakuza who want to negotiate with his superhero boyfriend.





	Worth a wound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, my dudes, dudettes and duthems
> 
> I don't even know

Tadashi had always had  the nagging doubt, the horrifying thought that Tsukki just did not care for him in the same way. That did not mean he thought Tsukki hated him, no. In fact, he very much knew Tsukki found his presence pleasant. But when it came to them being together, Tadashi lived with the impression that Tsukki had accepted his confession and feelings because he did not want to hurt him. That they were dating because it was less bothersome that way.

After all, Tsukki’s life was so complicated already, what with the whole superhero thing. 

Needless to say, Tadashi felt guilty. For everything. For insisting on the whole “great power, great responsibility” thing once Tsukki had discovered his powers, for actually breaking down and eventually confessing. For not insisting that Tsukki kept a secret identity, for just thinking he himself could carry on a normal life while ‘dating’ the city’s reluctant hero.

It occurred to him that these were not exactly the thoughts someone who had been kidnapped by the yakuza should be having. Maybe he was just in shock. Maybe this was what they meant when they said your life  flashed before your eyes. That you questioned yourself. Or maybe, since he was tied up, blindfolded and gagged, there was nothing he could do.

Did that mean he was going to die?

“What is taking him so long?” one of the henchmen complained, pacing around the room. 

“Maybe he’s not coming?” another offered.

“The boss let him know who we have.”

“I still think we should have gone for the brother…” 

Tadashi did not want to hear the conversation, but considering he could either listen or he could focus on how his body hurt from the previous blows and the struggle, he kept listening.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s not like a guy like that is lacking on dating material, and this dude isn’t really… I don’t know. Impressive?”

Oh, great, just what he needed to hear while being kidnapped.

But it made him doubt. 

“What even is his power, anyway? I never quite-”

For a second.

Then there was a crashing sound. And another, and another. As if someone was knocking on the door with gigantic fists and no patience and-

_ No, it can’t be. Tsukki wouldn’t just barge in like that. He’s not an i- _

“I know he’s here!” Tsukki’s voice said. Except it did not sound like Tsukki at all. Tsukki was calm, usually. Tired, most of the time. His voice, while it could be harsh, was never loud.

But now? He was  _yelling_ . He was breathless.

He was  _ furious._

“Oh, shit, he’s here.”

“What is he even hitting the door with? Should we be worried?” another henchman said, sounding worried already.

“Leave him, that door is sturdy.” A solemn voice said, very close to Tadashi. Considering the hums and of courses, Tadashi suspected he could be the boss. Or at least a higher up. That was confirmed when the person raised his voice to address Tsukki. “Do you want him back?”

The thumping stopped for a moment, then grew stronger. “You know I do!”

Tadashi sighed as he heard what seemed to be people loading their guns. 

_ Idiot. _

“Then, how about you stop whatever it is you are doing and hear us out?”

This time, the loud knocking stopped altogether.

“Good,” the boss-voice said. “Look, I’m sure we can arrive at an understanding. A little quid pro quo as they say, right? You stop being trouble for my people, and then we won’t bother your boy any longer.”

Tadashi grimaced. He, of course, knew that Tsukki was actually a good person who wanted the best for people in general. These people were not like that. At all. They were into every horrifying business imaginable. Tadashi knew that. But he also would have never expected Tsukki to just show up there, making a big deal. He did not know what to expect. But he hoped Tsukki would not negotiate.

He didn’t let him down at all.

“Shut up. If you wanted some sort agreement, you shouldn’t have touched him.”

“Oh, come on, I’m sure we can all be ratio-”

And then there was a horrifyingly loud crash. Like two trucks crashing. And the yelling started.

“What the fuck?”

“He just blew the door off its hinges!?””

“Shoot! Sho-!”

And guns going off, and more screaming.

“It’s not working!”

“Holy shit.”

“Fuck this, I’m out.”

And so on, for a long moment. 

And then it all was silent. Or maybe it  was the pinging in his ears that did not allow him to hear anything else.

Tadashi felt someone close to him. And then he felt the blindfold being removed. When it fell, he opened his eyes slowly to find Tsukki in front of him. Hurriedly, Tsukki proceeded to get the gag out, and then the other restraints.

Tadashi sighed a little, realizing that Tsukki was speaking but he took a bit to hear his words through the pinging. By then, Tsukki was staring at him with eyes wide in fear, cupping his cheeks.

“Tadashi?! Tadashi, can you hear me? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he finally managed to understand.

Tadashi blinked a little. “I’m good, I’m good. Tsukki, what did you just do?”

Tsukki kept looking him over, trying to find any wounds. “I barged in,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“...How?”

“Used the shields as rams.”

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I. Are you really okay? You have a bruise on your face.”

“You don’t have to worry, Tsukki.”

At that, the other glared at him for a brief moment. “Tadashi, you just got kidnapped.”

“I know but I’m fine.” He was talking big, but the situation was beginning to dawn on him and he was shaking with the realization of the danger he had been saved from.

“You better be. Did they hit you?”

Tadashi sighed. “Might have roughed me up a little but-”

“Don’t say you are fine.”

“... I’ll get better.”

Tsukki nodded slowly, apparently satisfied with those words. He looked down at Tadashi and then held him against his chest, sighing. He needed to feel him close, which was unheard of.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi asked.

“For a second I thought I would lose you.” Tsukki muttered, voice breaking a little. His arms squeezed Tadashi a little tighter. Then Tadashi flinched a bit and Tsukki rushedly let go, looking away. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

Tadashi blinked. “Uh? No. I mean, sort of but…. You know. I don’t mind.”

Tsukki nodded, sobering up. He stood up and helped Tadashi up and out of the place.

When they got to Tadashi’s place, after going to the police, the hospital, calling family, and all that, Tsukki insisted they cuddled. Which was rare.

Tadashi buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest and finally felt a bit more real. Enough so that he could process what had happened. “It was really dumb of you to just barge in.”

“I know.”

“Even if you can block the bullets, you shouldn’t have done it.”

Tsukki scoffed a little.

“You disagree?”

“They had you. Was I just supposed to sit there and do nothing?” 

“You were supposed to think.”

“Fine.”

Tadashi sighed softly, nuzzling against Tsukki’s chest. “Tsukki, I don’t want to lose you.”

For a moment, Tsukki tensed. After, his voice came softer. “And I don’t want to lose you either. So I won’t.”

And that was when Tadashi realized he had been a fool. 

“I love you, Tsukki,” he said, for the first time since his confession. For the first time without feeling like it was a burden on the other. 

“Hmm,” Tsukki replied. But Tadashi looked quickly at his face to find him smiling softly.

And for the first time he knew: Of course Tsukki loved him. 

Tadashi couldn’t understand why, but he certainly knew that was the truth. 

He did not need to hear it yet. But now, at last, he was prepared to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the title is a reference to this: 
> 
> “It was worth a wound -- it was worth many wounds -- to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask.” 
> 
> Which is from Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> Originally the story was going to be different but... the brain and hands didn't cooperate


End file.
